Publicly available services such as, hotel room, rental cottages, public bathrooms and vending machines often require the user to pay to gain access such as unlocking the door or dispensing a food item inside the locked vending machine. Users many times do not have the correct or enough change to gain such access. This can be very inconvenient especially for distressed users. There is a need for a more effective way for the users to gain access to such services and places.